Moldings of the type frequently referred to as "trim strips", which are secured to the sides and other areas of motor vehicles to provide ornamentation and protection against minor damage are, in modern practice, commonly formed of a plastic which possesses elastomeric properties and other characteristics rendering it superior to the metal formerly used. Such moldings are normally formed of an extruded solid vinyl body, to which a chrome-like or other suitable ornamental surfacing is frequently applied, by techniques already well known in the art. The plastic employed in moldings of the indicated nature intended for exterior installation although elastomeric, is relatively stiff, and where body contours might require its attachment in curved shapes, it frequently is not considered practical, and metal may be substituted. Since the plastic material is elastic, and has the "memory" which is characteristic of such plastics, it tends to return to its straight, extruded or initial form, and if it is installed on a curved surface, or is curved during installation, curved areas of the molding may tend to separate from the vehicle body. The metal moldings which were commonly used before the development of high-quality plastic moldings were normally preformed to desired contours by means of simple bending equipment prior to delivery to the body assembly line, the metal employed being of a character easily bendable beyond its elastic limit to the desired contouring so that it took a permanent set in the desired finished shape. Such treatment has not been feasible with plastic moldings of the indicated character, as heretofore commonly constructed. The overall objective of the present invention is to provide an improved molding adapted for external use on motor vehicles and which consists primarily of a solid plastic body containing therein a unique arrangement of stiffening wires which are capable of being stretched lengthwise beyond their elastic limit when the molding is bent, the arrangement being such that the distorted wires then effectively hold the molding in its bent contour.
A related object is to provide an improved plastic molding of light weight and low cost which is readily bendable, and stable when bent, and wherein only a very small amount of metal is incorporated but the metal is effective to impart such stabilized characteristics thereto.
A related object is to provide a molding having the indicated characteristics wherein the metal is completely embedded in the plastic and effectively prevented from corroding.
Another object is to provide such an improved molding which eliminates the need for post-extrusion stress annealing operations, and which is adapted to be economically manufactured in high volume production by conventional techniques.
Still another object is to provide such an improved non-corrosive, relatively resilient molding having all of the advantages of modern plastic moldings and which, in addition, can be formed to stable contours by means of conventional types of bending fixtures, and will thereafter retain its bent form during shipment, installation and use.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.